1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzing apparatus and an analyzing method, both for analyzing a sample by performing measuring by using X-rays and measuring about the gas generated from the sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various X-ray apparatuses have been known, which are designed to determine the molecular structures of samples. Among these apparatuses are the X-ray diffraction apparatus, the X-ray scattering apparatus and the small-angle X-ray scattering apparatus. Any one of these X-ray apparatuses has an X-ray detector that detects the diffracted X-rays or scattered X-rays generated from a sample when X-rays are applied to the sample. This detector's operation makes it possible to measure the angle of the X-rays generated from the sample, e.g., diffraction angle, and the intensity of the X-rays. The results of measuring are plotted on a coordinate graph, thus providing an X-ray diffraction diagram known as X-ray diffraction profile. Various data items about the sample, such as the molecular structure of the sample, can be obtained from the X-ray diffraction profile.
The molecular structure of an object changes with the temperature at which it is set. How the molecular structure changes as the temperature varies can be determined by observing how the peak in the X-ray diffraction profile changes in position and value. The change in the molecular structure of the object, thus determined, may help to select the object for a specific use and to develop materials for particular purposes.
The position and value of the peak in the X-ray diffraction profile about a sample do not depend on only the change in the molecular structure of the sample. Rather, they may on other factors, such as decomposition (e.g., pyrolysis) of the sample, too. If we perform X-ray diffraction analysis on a sample, believing that the peak in the X-ray diffraction profile changes in position solely due to the change in the molecular structure of the sample, we may make an error in deciding a possible use of the material.
In view of this, it is necessary to use an apparatus that determine whether the sample has undergone decomposition. We may use the mass spectrometer. The mass spectrometer can determine the mass number of the gas generated from the sample. Hence, the mass spectrometer can identify the elements contained in the gas. If the X-ray diffraction analysis mentioned above is combined with the mass analysis, the sample will be analyzed more reliably.
Hitherto, many sample-analyzing methods have been proposed, each a combination of two or more analyses. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H10-019815 discloses a method that is a combination of pyrolysis analysis and X-ray diffraction analysis. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-015185 discloses a method that is a combination of X-ray diffraction analysis and another analysis, such as mass analysis.
The change in the molecular structure of a sample and the decomposition of the sample can be distinguished from each other, by observing both the X-ray diffraction profile based on the results obtained by the use of an X-ray apparatus and the data about the gas, obtained by the use of an mass spectrometer. In other words, it can be determined which, a change in the molecular structure of the sample or the pyrolysis of the sample, has changed the position and value of the peak in the X-ray diffraction profile.
However, no analysis has been practiced, using simultaneously both an X-ray analysis apparatus and any other analysis apparatus such as the mass spectrometer. No method has been known, in which both the X-ray diffraction analysis and the mass analysis are carried out on the same sample at the same time, while changing the temperature of the sample. It has been extremely difficult to perform various analyses on a sample in the same condition, in an attempt to analyze the sample while changing its temperature.